User blog:Poisonshark/On what not to do with Custom champions, Buff McStrongmuscles
Preliminary notes |-|Disclaimer= I do not have intellectual property over the character, neither any name exposed on this page. |-|Backstory= Buff McStrongmuscles is an average child in the post-apocalyptic future filled with bombs and radiation and all manners of nasty things. One day he wandered into a cave and found a rune which suddenly awoke his dormant nature as a half-vampire-ghost-chimera-cyborg-demon-god. But Buff's power came at a price as he could only live alone from that point onwards: a street thug was paid 5$ to kill his parents, which he did. Before his passing father and mother, Buff made the thug pay as he was bestowed his parents' powers in their dying breath. After founding a team of asskicking awesome god-busting damsel-saving elite heroes, Buff trained and upgraded his powers to the max, and then came back in time to his parents' deaths, to mourn them once more, replacing his past self in the streams of time so this paragraph never actually happened. This sudden discrepancy and differences in power is referred to forever as "getting buffed". Repeating the process indefinitely actually made Buff so strong that his rune awakened its true form: the Ultimate Blade of Ruination. Buff would go on to perform several mythological feats which I shall not expand upon. Info Buff McStrongmuscles, the Patron Saint of All Things Awesome is a custom champion. Abilities Buff is melee but gains lifesteal and attack speed, and when moving towards enemy champions he gains a bonus in movement speed. Additionally, attacks with this weapon ignore 50% of their target's armor, and grant true sight of the target for 5 seconds. |description3 = Switches to his other weapon, the Truesight-Scope Thought-Controlled AK-47 Akimbo. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = Self-cast }} Buff is now ranged. Also, his attacks are targeted pass-through skillshots, give true sight of everyone they hit for 5 seconds, and deal bonus true damage to his target equal to a percentage of their missing health. |description3 = Switches back to his Runic Magitech Limiter Sword. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} Buff's death timer is reduced by half. When Buff should die, he goes AFK instead, staying in place, becoming untargetable and gaining 1000 Armor and Magic Resist while the death timer persists. Once the timer ends, he respawns right where he died and keeps the bonus armor and magic resist for a time, slowing every enemy unit's movement and attack speed by 50% in a radius of 500 for the buff's duration. |description3 = Goes AFK for 0.5 seconds and gains 1000 Armor and Magic Resist for a short time. |leveling2= % |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Buff extends his aura to all the map, spreading his passive to his allies for a duration. He gets kill gold from assists done with this skill. |description3 = While Kicking Ass is on cooldown, Buff can cast Symphony of Badass once. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = Global }} Buff's allies gain bonuses to all of their stats, equal to all of Buff's stats from base and items. It lasts for a specific amount for each champion. |description3 = Casting Symphony of Badass restarts the cooldown on Kicking Ass. |leveling2= * ( + ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} stacks}} enemy's level}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Category:Custom champions